Visiting Hours
by kyubiteaser
Summary: Gaara and Temari are on a stop over in Konoha while on a mission. While there they decide to catch up and spend a few eventful hours with some old friends. WARNING: SMUTFIC ONESHOT! Graphic Lemon wYaoi pairing. ShikaxTema and GaaraxNaru


_**Needed a smut break from my other story "Into the Woods" and this thing came to mind.**_

_**I do hope ya'll enjoy it.**_

_**Due to a summary cut off in the orginal posting, i'm re-posting this warning here for those of you who have me on author alert. This smutfic contains a Yaoi pairing. GaaraxNaru. If that's not your bag, consider yourself warned. You can skip that part and go on to the ShikaXTemari at the bottom, or just not read it.**_

_**Again, sorry that original warning got cut off. **_

_**Remember now...I don't own Naruto, but Gaara bought my soul off ebay. :)**_

_**-Teaser **_

* * *

"Geeze...check out the digs!" Temari exclaimed as the plopped herself down into a plush armchair. This was their first visit since Gaara had been made Kazekage. Due to his new rank, Tsunade had granted them a VIP suite, saying they could use it whenever they needed to come to the village whether it be for business or just passing through. The young kunoichi and her brother were attempting to make themselves comfortable in this new setup, which was pretty posh compared to the hotel room they got the last few times. 

Gaara walked over to the overstuffed couch, pressing down on a cusion with his hand and watching in amazement at the indent left behind. "It's very...soft" he muttered quietly. His sister chuckled at that, watching him poke the cushions some more.

"Everything in this village is. Must be nice to have time to focus more on being comfortable them being alive."

The red head finished assaulting the couch and moved out to a set of double doors. Pulling them open, he was pleased to find a good sized balcony leading out into the cool night. Temari came out to join him, taking in the site of the peaceful village hidden in the leaves. The moon was starting to rise, full and orange over the distance. "So what do you want to do now?" she teased him, knowing he already had something in mind.

Gaara stood there, bathed in the moonlight with his eyes closed. The wind had picked up and he was testing it...looking for something. He smiled as he finally caught a whiff of that scent, his heart beating faster. He turned to his sister with a grin, "I'm going to catch up with...an old friend" he said. "I'm sure you can find someone to amuse yourself with." And without anything further he vanished from the balcony and off into the night.

Temari chuckled to herself. "I'm sure I can." as she took off to find that someone.

* * *

Naruto was just getting back to his place after a late dinner at Ichiraiku's ramen shop. It was such a beautiful night, he had decided to take the long way home and enjoy it. As he approached his door he heard a familiar voice. 

"Uzimaki"

His heart leapt as he started to turn, only to find himself pushed hard against the door. Warm lips pressed roughly against his, making it hard to breath. He yielded, giving into those lips, opening his own. They wrestled for a while before breaking off, gasping for air. The red head leaned in, his voice purrring, "I've missed you Uzimaki...I suggest you get that door open quickly." Naruto smiled as he complied...his night having just gotten better.

---------

Temari wandered down by the bridge, trying to find that damn spot. 'Too many friken trees in this place...don't know how anyone can find their way when they can't bloody well see where they're going' she muttered to herself. She knew he'd be here somewhere. They had passed each other earlier when she first arrived, him muttering to his comrades about them being in town again. But she knew he'd be here, if she could just find that place she'd met him last time.

Suddenly, she found her self frozen, unable to move in the moonlight. "My my, are you lost little sand-nin? Do you need me to escort you back?" a voice called teasingly behind her. "How very troublesome."

"If I remember correctly, you like my kind of trouble," she said back with a smirk.

Shikamaru released his jutsu to slide a warm hand around and across her stomach, pulling her into him. He placed a few light kisses along the back of her neck, his breath warm as he whispered into her ear, "I suppose it can't be helped."

* * *

Gaara gasped as he gave in to the whims of the golden boy. They had battled fiercely for dominance once they'd gotten into the apartment, tossing each other around while ripping clothing off. Kissing and biting, clawing and groping. Naruto had surprised him, pinned him on his back and was now eagerly assaulting his cock with his mouth. He was much better at this then he was the last time they had played, and Gaara wondered a bit jealously who had been giving him lessons. He was being an evil tease, licking him up and down his shaft, running the tip of his tongue along the ridge of his head. When the boy started rubbing his taint, pressing hard just underneath his balls with his finger, he could hardly take it anymore. He growled softly, clawing at the floor, much to the blondes amusement. 

When he looked up to admire the reaction he was getting, Gaara made his move, jumping Naruto and pinning him down underneath him. Opening the boys legs with his knees, he grinned down into those blue eyes while bringing his hand up to suck on two fingers. Whiskered cheeks twitched in anticipation as he reached down between those legs to rub the rosy pucker, slowly sliding a long finger in. He primed eagerly while sucking on a pert nipple, enjoying the writhing, whimpering body beneath him.

"Oh god...please Gaara..." Naruto begged, almost pushed to the edge. The red head grinned evily at that sound, removing his hands and positioning himself. He ground himself teasingly against the blonde, relishing not only the skin to skin contact, but the pleading moans coming from his partner.

"Are you begging me?" he growled huskily into the others ear. Naruto nodded desperately...he was soo close it was becoming tourture. Gaara attacked his mouth hungrily, finding his pink muscle and sucking on it hard as he adjusted his hips and pressed himself firmly in his entrance. Naruto groaned, his breath taken away by the sensations. Gaara was moving slowly in and out...painfully slow..laughing and holding the others hips firmly so he couldn't press back and try to rush him. God he loved to do this to him...drive him crazy...make him beg for it. He leaned down and tugged an earlobe gently with his teeth. "Do you want more?"

"Yes...please.." Naruto moaned breathlessly

"Are you sure you want me to give it to you?" he gave him one hard thrust, reveling as his prey cried out beneath him. This was sooo much more fun then killing people.

"Oh god...Gaara...please hurry" Naruto was trembling now, fighting to free his hips from those hands that were pinning them still. He was finally rewarded for his patience as the Kage started thrusting hard, slowly at first, then steadily quickening. Feeling the stickiness against his abdomen, he reached down, rubbing the precum allover his lovers pulsing dick, rubbing him off. Naruto cried out, unable to control himself any longer, his body seizing around the invading member, blowing his load onto the chiseled torso above him. As the warm substance hit him, Gaara pushed himself deeply in, filling him with his own orgasm. After a moment to catch their breaths, he climbed off, collapsing to his side and pulling the now quiet blonde too him.

"How long are you here till?" the blue eyes asked, trying to stifle a sleepy yawn as he snuggled into those strong arms.

"I'll be gone at sunrise." came the sand nins reply, as he fondly tousled those messy, golden locks.

"I'm glad you stopped over..." sleep claiming his playmate "I missed you as well Gaara."

* * *

"Damn you're evil, Shika..." Temari moaned through gritted teeth. He had her up against one of those 'bloody trees', her hands tied to an overhead branch by her hitai-ate. Her legs were draped over his shoulders, skirt pushed up around her hips, and she could swear that was her thong rustling in the breeze with the leaves above. He was slowly, lazily sucking on her clit, two of his fingers exploring her opening. The tonguing of her folds she could handle, the rubbing of those long, thin fingers was heaven...but when he'd suck on her little nub it drove her over the edge. He released it with a chuckle, nibbling the inside of her tender thigh as she tried to catch her breath. 

"How many is that now? 2? or have I lost count already?" He removed his hand, bringing it to his lips to suck his fingers clean. He gave her a wicked grin as he started to suck and lick his littlest finger, and she growled softly, knowing what he was about to do.

"If I wasn't tied to this damn tree..." she started, her sentence cut short by a gasp as Shikamaru applied his favorite "technique" to her. His thumb pressed firmly on her already stimulated clit, his index and middle finger probing deeply into her soaking slit, and his pinky wiggling it's way into her tight ass. It took only a few short minuets for her to reach her breaking point, fighting the urge to scream as she came hard on his hand. He laughed as he stood, sliding her legs down his arms so that her knees were supported by his elbows, pressing his aching groin against her.

"What was that you were saying?" he teased as he pulled open her shirt, exposing her breasts to the cool night air. Her chest heaving against his face as he licked her cleavage, finding her nipple with his mouth and suckling on it for a moment.

"I was saying what a cowardly teme you were for not letting me exact my revenge on you." She sighed, secretly enjoying this. It was all part of the act. She'd curse him while he fucked her brains out.

"A man has needs," Shikamaru said, removing himself from her breast and meeting her gaze. "You left me hanging for 4 months and now I only get you for tonight" He ground his pelvis into her, his groin like a railroad spike, to emphasize his need. "I have to teach you not to leave me go so long somehow."

With those words he reached down, freeing himself from his tight pants, teasing her with the promise of his throbbing hardness. She moaned softly as he rubbed himself against her, the heat from his skin making her ache for him. Temari squeezed her legs around him, pulling him toward her. Pulling her lower lip and sucking gently on it, he slid his eager cock deep into her. He grinned at her reaction, the same every time... the surprised gasp, the eyes rolling back, and that appreciative smile that would creep across her lips.

There mouths met desperately, hungrily, as he pumped her with broad strokes. With her legs folded up she was tight and deep as he buried his flesh into her own. She kissed him fervently, her tongue exploring his, tasting, teasing, the only thing she could do to him in this position. He broke off with a gasp, desperate for air, and nuzzled his face into her ample cleavage. Temari was moaning again, louder and with a lusty urgency. He let go of one of her legs, reaching up to cover her mouth lightly, purring into her ear "We can't let you get too loud now...no need to get caught by ANBU and ruin our fun..."

He was fighting his own screams, knowing the patrols would be by soon...he'd spent too much time playing. He bit down on her shoulder to keep from crying out as he was reaching his peak, pushed over the edge when Temari tensed around him, her body quivering against him, a muffled groan in his ear. He grunted as he filled her, the blissful wave taking over his senses as his knees buckled and he fought to stay on his feet.

As the world stopped spinning he removed his teeth, kissing the bruise softly. Shika realized his hand was aching softly as he removed it from her lips. He brushed his lips softly against hers, almost as if he was asking her forgiveness for being such a bastard. There was a light taste of blood on them, as he realized she had bit his palm to keep from crying out in her passion. He chuckled softly.

"I suppose I deserved that."

She blushed at him as he reached up to undo her binding, then set her gently on shaky legs to fix her clothing. When she was sufficiently dressed he offered her his arm and proceeded with the troublesome task of escorting her back to his apartment where they fell asleep

* * *

The first rays of the rising sun were just coming up as she landed on the balcony of the suite. She had just come inside and found the breakfast tray left by the door for them when she heard her brother arrive as well. He grinned, smelling the musk of her escapades on her wrinkled clothing as she plopped down at the table, grabbing a plate of eggs. 

"I take it Shikamaru is well?" he said with a smirk, pouring himself some coffee.

"He sends his regards." she blushed, taking a bite of toast and noticing the missing buttons and snaps on his own clothing. "And how is Naruto doing these days?"

"Same old loud, obnoxious Uzimaki" he said with a sigh.

They ate and readied quickly, grabbing their still packed belongings as they headed for the door, not wanting to be late for this mission.

"You know," Temari said, giving the place one last look around. "It was really nice of Tsunade to set this place up for us."

"Yes. We'll have to come back and use it more often since she's gone to such trouble for us." Gaara replied, an evil grin spread across his face as they left.

* * *


End file.
